Peixe Dourado
by justadream3r
Summary: Jori Fanfic (:


Todos os estudantes saem da sala devagar, passo a passo, estou prestes a sair da sala quando ou o algu m chorando, eu me viro, e vejo a Tori ainda sentada em sua cadeira,eu fecho a porta, e ando at ela.

Tori? Eu perguntei, tirando ela de toda aquela hesita o. Ela deu um pulinho e olhou pra mim meio assutada.

Ah! Oi Jadey! ela diz, passando as m os em suas bochechas, limpando suas lagrimas, ela est tentando esconder, mas eu ja tinha visto.

N o me chame assim! Eu gritei com ela, fazendo ela pular da cadeira e dar um gritinho.

Me desculpe! ela respondeu...seus olhos se encheram de agua...Oh, Deus! por que n o consigo perceber que ela como uma crian a? t o dificil pra mim perceber isso..

Ela esconde seu rosto com as m os e apoia seus cotovelos em seus joelhos... Eu vou pra perto dela, jogo minha mochila no ch o...Agora me sinto mal por ter feito ela chorar. Eu s ...sou uma pessoa m as vezes...

Qual , Tori, n o chore...Me perdoe, eu n o queria fazer voc chorar Eu coloco minhas m os nas costas dela, e ela continua chorando...

Ah, n o, Jadey.. ela olha pra mim, e v que meus olhos ficaram at maiores por causa desse nome maldito, ela se corrige, Jade...Eu n o estou chorando por sua causa..Eu nunca iria fazer isso, eu sei que voc nunca iria me faazer chorar, certo? ela pergunta com uma voz de preocupada, e um olhar inocente.

Nunca, Tori. Ela d um sorriso imediatamente. Ela ri, e depois continua.

Meu peixinho dourado morreu Jade...Meu pequeno peixinho se foi...

L grimas come am a escorrer em seu rosto novamente...Eu n o sei o que fazer. Ela t o fr gil e...doce...Eu olho para ela. Aqueles cabelos castanhos caem sobre seus ombros,e seu corpo vai para cima, e para baixo,por conta do solu o.  
E aqueles olhos, olhavam pra mim expressivamente, dizendo o que seus l bios n o conseguiriam dizer neste momento. Eu me sinto t o... maternal perto de sempre fui t o, carinhosa com ela e com tudo relacionado a ela.  
Eu coloquei ela entre meus bra os, e deixei ela chorar no meu peito. Eu sei que o motivo pelo qual ela estava chorando, era completamente louco, mas eu n o posso deixar de sentir o que sinto por ela. Eu tentei acalm -la, mas Tori um pouco dificil,ent o, ela n o vai fazer isso at que alguem mostre para ela que a vida continua, com ou sem...Peixinho..Ah meu Deus, isso t o ridiculo, e est pido, estou me sentindo como uma idiota. Mas... a Tori. Ela precisa de mim, e eu estou completamente disposta ajud -la.

Obrigada, Jade...Voc uma boa amiga Ela disse com uma voz ''destorcida'' com seu rosto ainda em meu peito.

E de repente ela come a a rir. Essa garota maluca!. Eu acho que ela tem s rios problemas, sem brincadeira. Apenas um segundo atr s ela estava chorando e agora ela est rindo.

Por que voc est rindo, Tori? ela olhou pra mim, mas ainda estava em meus bra os.

Eu posso ouvir seu batimento cardiaco , ela riu de novo, fechou seus olhos e colocou sua orelha de volta no meu cora o..

Eu rolei meus olhos. O que h de errado comigo? Por que n o consigo ser m com ela? Ah, Jade...

Tori, voc est bem agora? eu perguntei a ela, empurrando-a longe do meu corpo.

hummm, sim, estou bem agora, obrigada por...Ser t o legal comigo, Jadey.

eu n o me incomodei com ela, por ter me chamdo de Jadey novamente. Eu n o me importo com nada, quando vindo dela. eu olhei naqueles lindos olhos castanhos. Eu sei que isso estranho e incomum, mas.. e se..? N o, n o Jade, voc n o...Ou talvez sim? voc tem que deixar as coisas claras,Jade. Voc est ficando louca.  
E quando ela pegou minha m o, tudo que eu fiz, n o funcionou. Todo o trabalho que tive para n o gostar dela, n o vale a pena agora. Muito bem, Tori!  
O sorriso dela me derrete, e de repente, me peguei indo mais perto dela. Ela n o se mexia, n o fazia nada para me parar, ent o, eu continuava acabando com a distancia que estava entre n s.  
E quando eu estava t o perto dela, que at podia ouvir sua doce respira o, eu preguntei ela:

Voc quer que eu pare, Tori? ela balan ou sua cabe a, fazendo um 'n o' e eu dei um sorriso. Estou ficando t o sentimental. Ficar com a Tori est me mudando, eu realmente n o sei se isso bom, ou n o.

Eu movia meus l bios cada vez mais perto, e de repente, alcan ei seus l bios. Eles tem gosto bom, um gosto doce, eu meio que...gosto movia meus l bios nos dela, e ela colocou suas m os em minhas bochechas. Eu estava um pouco surpresa, ela n o ficou assustada, ou coisa do tipo. Em vez de fugir, como eu pensei que faria, ela parecia estar mais confiante do que nunca.

Eu tinha que parar nosso beijo, por que ela estava tirando todo meu olhei para ela, em seu rosto, um grande sorriso, e eu tambem estava assim, eu acho.

Est tudo bem Jadey. eu sei o que voc quer dizer, mas voc n o diz.

eu olhei pra ela assustada, mas depois, sorri. Mas os l bios dela, olharam para os meus de novo, e eu n o sou ninguem, para dizer n o para ela. 


End file.
